I Waited
by Sparkleish
Summary: Implied RoyxEd to an extent. Set a couple of years after the film. Roy waited, and it broke his heart. Another chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

So. Hello. –waves-

This is sort of implied RoyxEd, though not really. It's more a friendship then a relationship, but never mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please review; I love reviews.

This is from Roy's point of view.

Disclamer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

---

I waited. I waited for so long. I lived on my own, forbade myself from alchemy, and waited for you. I thought that if I could see you, if I knew that you were okay, then I would be able to carry on with life. I thought that I could return to the subordinates that were the closest people I had to friends and just go back to how things were. I wish I could have done. Then I wouldn't be in the position I am now, wondering what I should do.

I remember all those stupid little things you did that annoyed me. You had absolutely no manners. You ate like a pig. You were loud. You never listened to anyone. You were always determined to get your own way. All together, you seemed like the person I would hate the most. For some reason that even I don't know, you were my friend. You may not have considered me as such, but I thought of you as one.

I don't think even Al was as torn up as I was when you left. It was like losing Hughes all over again, but worse. At least I knew what had happened to him. With Al always saying that you were okay, that you were alive, I didn't know what to believe. If I could have been sure you were dead, no doubt things would have turned out differently. How strange is it that because I held onto the belief that you were alive … I lost you again.

I suppose this is my punishment. This is my punishment for all the people I have hurt. All the people I have killed. All the families I have tore apart. I know I deserve this. I know I deserve this pain, but that doesn't make this any easier to deal with. I just want you back.

So I'm lying here. I'm lying here on the ground, blood steadily staining the parched dirt a dark red. It's my blood. My life's essence is slowly draining away, and I can't even feel it. My body became numb a long time ago. You left, and I became an empty shell. Everyone thought I was fine. No-one suspected that your departure had hit me so hard. I guess I was a good actor. Or perhaps my subordinates don't know me very well. You would have seen through it. I know you would have done. You would have been able to tell something was wrong. Then again, if you were here then there wouldn't be anything wrong to notice.

On that day that you came back, the first time I saw you … I didn't believe it. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, or this was some kind of strange alchemy that I had never encountered. But no, you were real. You were so very real. And that made me happy, because Al had been right. You were alive, and you were well. I thought that would be all I needed to know. Or maybe I just thought that since you were back, you would be staying.

I helped you. I protected you. I made sure you didn't get hurt. And then you left again. It killed me. I didn't let it show, but it hurt. I knew that you were doing what you had to, but I still wished that I could change your mind. I wished there was a way that I could stop you from going. I knew it would be pointless, but I wanted to join in with Al. I wanted to join in with begging you to stay. Knowing you were safe wasn't enough like I had thought it would be.

So I lie here now, and I wonder. I wonder if I should give up now and let the gate take me. I wonder if you've died, and you'll be waiting for me. I wonder if I'll be the one doing the waiting, sitting there in the dark and hoping you come to me. I wonder if I should die now, or drag my life onwards.

I don't want to drag my life on. I don't want to live an empty life. There's nothing left for me here anymore. The one thing that I want more then anything in the world is in the gate. So I shut my eyes, and I let my blood spread out over the ground. I don't think about how people will react to me dying. I don't think about anyone else apart from you.

I open my eyes, and the gate is in front of me.

And I smile.

Hughes is waiting for me there. And I know that one day; I'll be the one waiting for you.

I'll be waiting, Ed.

---

I'm thinking about writing another one which is of Ed's point of view. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

The second instalment of my fanfic D This is all written from Ed's point of view, and this will be the last one.

… I think No doubt I'll get bored and write another chapter, but anyway …

Disclamer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters.

---

I was happy. I was so happy. I was with him again. I was with my brother. We were working together like we used to, comforting each other when we were sad like we used to, loving each other like we used to. Everything was normal, and we pretended like nothing had happened. We pretended that we had been born in this world like everyone else, that we had grew up in this world like everyone else, that we were part of this world like everybody else. There was only one problem.

This wasn't our home.

When we were with others we were Ed and Al, the engineer brothers. We could fix anything given half the chance, and we had a good life. We had good friends, we had a nice house, and …

We were both married. Al was in love. I could tell. He adored her. I've never seen him like that before. I've seen him happy, of course I have, but I've never seen him _this _happy. It was like the both of them were on a different planet to everyone else, and that no-one else mattered. It was really sweet the way he doted over her. I knew that they would have many happy years ahead. They already had a child on the way.

I wasn't in love. She was, but I wasn't. It was more a marriage of convenience for me, just another way to keep up the charade. I was 28 years old, and to be a man of that age without a wife? No, it wasn't plausible in this world. So, I got married. She loves me, and that's all that's needed really. No-one can tell that I'm not in love like she is, not even my brother. They say that everyone expresses love in different ways, but I'm not made to love in the first place. Not in this world at least.

So, we lead this fake life of ours. Were both happy, in a way, and we act like this is normal for us. We act like not being able to fix things with a clap of the hands is normal, and that producing flames from thin air is impossible. Of course, we both know different. However, we don't tell anyone that. We keep those memories to ourselves, and never let anyone into that small part of our minds. We keep that part locked, and we don't lend out the key.

I know that alchemy is impossible here, but that doesn't mean I haven't tried. Not on purpose, it's an automatic reaction to most things. I will see something broken in my house, and the first reaction I'll have is to fix it with alchemy. I guess some habits you just can't get out of, however hard you try.

I wish I could. This habit is killing me. Every time my alchemy fails memories I would rather forget come rushing back. I try to keep them buried, but it just doesn't work. I can't even get a decent night's sleep any more. I'll wake up, remembering all the friends I used to have, and all the love I have for them still. It hurts so much, and I have to stop myself from yelling out.

Normally I can block them out. During the day, they stay well away. But there's always one face … One face that keeps rising to the surface, and he just won't stay where he's supposed to. A certain dark-haired someone.

There were plenty of rumours going around about him and me. They didn't exactly stay well-hidden, and Al heard a lot of them. He told them to me, looking worried when he did. I would just laugh and imagine the look on his face if I told him about what people thought about us. He would probably kill whoever had said it. Its memories like that that can make me smile. However, there's one strange thing about those rumours.

I wished they were true.

I never told anyone. I definitely never told _him_. How could I? What would I say? What would he do? I didn't even want to think on it. So instead, I kept my feelings to myself and hoped they'd die. When I came to this world, I thought that they would fade away. They didn't. They didn't die … Not even when the person they were for died.

I felt it. I don't know how I felt it, but I did. Maybe it's because I've been through the gate, but when he entered it, I knew. Somehow, he was … closer to me. It felt as though I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to, but yet every time I tried he slipped away from my grasp. The only way I could reach him …

Was to die as well.

But I didn't want to die. This may not have been my world, but that didn't mean I wanted to give it up. So instead, I waited for my day of death. It was five long, lonely years before the day came. This day. Today. The gate's coming for me, and I know it. How could I not know it, when I can already feel my life draining away? I can feel my blood slowly seeping from the wound, and the pain is crippling. I can't focus on anything …

Apart from the fact that the man I love is waiting for me.

The gate comes. The pain is gone. I step through those doors and I see the man that waited for me. I don't run into his arms or anything soppy like that; it's never been my style. Instead I scowl, looking as moody and as bad-tempered as always.

"What, you mean I get stuck with you?!"

He just smiles. I can't help but smile as well. I follow him as he walks off, his words gentle to my ears.

"Come on. Let's go say hello to everyone."

He's back.

The man I love is back.

But that man will only ever think of me as a friend, and I'm not about to go ruin that.

After all, we've got to spend eternity together. Wouldn't want to spoil it.

---

Well? What do you think? Please review. I love reviews. Reviews are lovely. 3


End file.
